marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Att-Lass (Earth-11584)
History "I'm here cause I tried to start a revolution on Hala and didn't print enough pamphlets so only my mum and her boyfriend were there. Bit of a marketing error on my part." '''Att-Lass '''is a Kree warrior formerly enslaved to the Grandmaster and his Contest of Champions. Contrary to popular perception of the Kree, Att-Lass doesn't appear to have the arrogant traits that many of his brethren are said to possess, instead being a rather soft-spoken individual with a weird sense of humor. On the flipside, he is also not as notably cunning or intelligent as other members of the Kree who have been seen thus far. It is known that at one point, Att-Lass was a pursuer in the Kree army (pursuers being similar to foot soldiers, and usually serving under Accusers, who were like company leaders). It is unknown how long he fought in the Kree army, or if he was involved in their seemingly endless struggle against the Skrull Empire. It is known however that he "tried to start a revolution" against the ruling Supreme Intelligence of the Kree (though why he did this is still a mystery). However due to a "marketing error" of not advertising his revolution enough, Att-Lass was discovered and cast into the slave pits of Hala for his treasonous behavior. He was eventually sold off to the Grandmaster to serve as an opening act for his Contest of Champions. Att-Lass fought several battles for the Grandmaster, mostly serving as a preliminary fighter to warm up the crowd for the Grand Champions bouts. When Thor Odinson arrived at the Contest of Champions, Att-Lass befriended him in the lead up to his battle with the current Grand Champion, Beta Ray Bill (referring to Thor as "New Doug" after another fallen contender who had said he would beat Bill in the arena.) Att-Lass was visibly concerned when Bill was seemingly abducted from the arena by Odin and the Tesseract, and secretly rebuilt the seeds for a revolution amongst the other gladiators in the contest. This was aided by the distraction of Hunter 147 interrupting Thor's execution, as well as the arrival of other Asgardians to rescue Thor. While the Grandmaster's security drones were deployed to put down this incursion, Att-Lass and the other gladiators launched their own revolution, eventually overthrowing the Grandmaster and ending the Contest of Champions for the time being. Powers & Abilities * Kree Physiology: Like all Kree, Att-Lass possessed superior regenerative healing abilities, including a unique ability to enter into a sort of hibernation is mortally wounded to allow for possible healing (though this wasn't a failsafe, as a Kree hurt sufficiently would die before entering this state.) Kree also possessed strength and stamina far above that of a normal human. * Combat Experience: Att-Lass is presumed to have a significant amount of combat experience, both from his time as a Pursuer in the Kree Military and from his lengthy tour in the Contest of Champions. Weaknesses Kree are a genetically stagnant race, and thus are more susceptible to certain diseases than other species would be, despite their vast healing abilities. Also Att-Lass didn't appear to be the brightest individual, just based on conversations he had with Thor. Film Details Att-Lass appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is voiced by actor and director Taika Waititi. * Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Neutral Characters